


Who's The Mom?

by RedRiver03



Series: Tal & Smol [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Short, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: Junior neved thought who would be the mom in his fathers relationship.(it makes sense trust me :p )





	Who's The Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying a tuckington short :) hope y'all like it. Tucker is 5"7 and Wash is 6"

Junior never judged his fathers relationship with another man, until now, most of his classmates in kindergarten had mommies and daddies, so he was the only one in his class that has one dad but his dad is dating a man. Of course it never bothered him until a classmate made a comment about it. 

"If your daddy marries that boy, then who would become the mommy?" 

He stopped painting and looked over at his classmate as he continued his own painting. 

"Uh... I'm not sure, does it matter?" 

"Yea! My daddy would always tell me that with every child there should be a mommy and a daddy, so who is the mommy?" 

Junior thought about it, there should be a mommy and a daddy? 

"Maybe it's because the mommy cooks and the daddy works?" A little girl chimed into the conversation.Junior shook his head:

"No, both of them make the food and they both work." 

They thought about it again until the kid who brought the whole topic up suggested something else. 

"Well mommy is shorter than daddy." 

"Hey yea, my mommy is small and daddy is tall." The girl agreed. 

"Who is the short and tall one?" 

Junior thought about it and remembered how Wash would always help his dad get something whenever it was on a high shelf, and how Wash would lean down a bit to kiss his dad while his dad had to get on his tippy toes sometimes,  
And well it's obvious that Wash is taller than his dad so it made sense. 

"I guess if they ever get married, Wash would be my daddy and my dad would be my mommy." 

The three kids took a moment to think about it. 

"Yea it makes sense." Said the kid. 

~•~•~•~•

After Tucker picked up Junior from school, he noticed how his son would be pretty quiet or rather more quiet than usual. 

After they ate, Wash went ahead to work on some paper work in the other room so he stayed with Junior to help him with reading and writing. 

"Hey buddy, is something on your mind? You've been pretty quiet since we picked you up from school." 

"If you and Wash marry would that make him my new daddy and you my mommy?" 

"W-what?? What gave you that idea?" Out of all the things he expected it sure as hell wasn't this, and not mention he blushed at the thought of marrying Wash. 

"Well mommies are pretty short and daddies are tall so it would make sense you would be the mommy." Junior explained with a smile. 

Tucker gave his son a look and could head Wash laughing his ass off in the other room.

"Don't you have boring work to do Wash?!?" He yelled it out but Wash continued to laugh. Tucked just shook his head and looked at his son who was smiling while waiting for his response. 

"Well first of all, no. That's not how is works, if Wash and I ever got married it would be the same just, you would have two dads now." 

"Oh! Even better." Content with that answer he just continued his little lessons of writing the alphabet. 

Damn, that seemed better than expected. Tucker thought, he knew this topic would arrive eventually but was glad his son was able to understand it despite his age, it made Tucker feel more proud of his son. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Later that night Junior was tucked into bed after Wash and Tucker read him a bed time story and even acted it out which only made it more harder for Junior to fall asleep due to his laughing and having fun. 

Wash and Tucker both slumped down onto the couch and Wash continued on his paperwork that was laid out over their coffee table. 

"So..." Wash started; 

"If we marry, who's gonna be the bride?" 

Tucker chucked a pillow at him, Wash just laughed as he took the pillow and put it aside. 

"Not funny Wash." He pouted. He knows he's short, but he doesn't like it when he's being teased about it. 

"Alright I'll stop, but still, even Junior has the idea we'll get married." 

"Mhmm..." Tucker stared up at the ceiling, he didn't think about marriage before, he's not even sure if he's committed enough to go through with it, he loves Wash sure but maybe it's just too early to think about that stuff. 

"Hey, Tucker." 

"Yea?" 

"I have something I want to ask." 

"What is it?" He glanced at Wash, as he stood up and turned to look at Tucker, as soon as he got on one knee Tucker's eyes went wide open and quickly sat up. 

"Tucker-" 

"Uh wait.. Don't tell me that you-" 

"Will you-" 

"Oh god you're not being serious are you?" 

"- come to bed with me?" 

Tucker wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit him so he settled on just scoffing with a smile. 

"You dick... I can't believe I thought you were actually gonna ask the big question." 

Wash just chuckled then stood up to grab Tuckers hand to drag him to the bed to sleep. 

"Maybe someday, just not now." He said with a smirk. Tucker felt a sense of both relief and disappointment. Relief that Wash wasn't being serious and disappointed for the same reason. 

But at least he knows that he really does have a future with Wash.


End file.
